Drake Granger and The Squib's Tale
by Aidesi
Summary: Draco is raised by the Grangers as if he's their own son. As he and Hermione go to Hogwart's he's blind to what's to come. Remembering nothing of his past Draco has to discover who he is before it's too late. Add a semi-friendship with the Boy Who Lived, a stalker potions professor, and his big sister nagging him every step of the way and you've got one hell of a first year.
1. Chapter 1

"_I believe we are in need of a new heir."_

Absolute silence rang through Malfoy Manour as Narcissa Malfoy's heart nearly stopped. Her mouth felt dry as she tried desperately to convince herself that she had misheard, that her husband would not be so cruel. Her breath caught, her tongue feeling heavy and useless as if it was coated with lead. She sat still as stone, staring at Lucius as he casually cut his steak. The silverware made soft clinks against the china plates. The noise sounded much too loud to her ears, enveloping her completely as if she was drowning in it. Lucius slipped the meat between his lips, redness of the meat looking sickening against his pale lips. Narcissa's stomach lurched and with a start she breathed deeply, her hands trembling. Her knife clinked continuously onto her plate due to her shaking fingers, drawing the attention of her husband. Lucius blinked calmly and looked up from his plate, regarding her coolly with barely concealed distaste.

"He has performed no magic as of yet. It is almost as if he is a squib." Lucius said irritably, his voice sharp and his lips curling in disgust. "It is shameful. He is not suited for the Malfoy name. It is best that we have him disposed of now before anyone takes any real notice. He is young enough for people to believe he has died of Dragon Pox so I believe that is what we will tell the public."

Narcissa took short gasps of breath from her mouth trying to calm herself. She felt as if she were drowning.

"Narcissa." Lucius breathed slowly, her name sounding casual, tender even. However Narcissa froze as she noticed the annoyance laced between the words. She dropped her knife as if it had burned her, clasping her shaking hands together in her lap. She pursed her lips tightly. Lucius raised an eyebrow in her direction. "What troubles you my sweet?"

Narcissa said nothing, her eyes trained on the onyx wood of the dining room table. Warm liquid pooled in her grey eyes as she attempted to breathe through her constricting lungs. She ignored the pain of her well-manicured nails digging into her palms, her knuckles slowly whitening. She flinched as her husband's pale hand reached out for her, recoiling into her chair. Lucius's eyes narrowed as his lipped thinned in impatience. He forcefully tilted Narcissa's chin up to face him his eyes flashing with anger.

Narcissa stared into her husband's stormy eyes for a moment, quavering in fear. She dropped her gaze submissively causing her husband to smirk with triumph. He dropped his hand from her chin and returned to his dinner.

"It is decided then we shall drop the boy off tonight, and set up his body in the morning. The funeral will be next week." Lucius said dismissively as he cut into his steak.

Narcissa felt cold as if the blood in her veins had been replaced with ice. She opened her mouth to object but all that came out was hollow air, as if her own voice had deserted her.

_No!_ She screamed, the word echoing loudly in her head. _Please!_

A sudden cry rang out and Narcissa jumped. The yell dwindled down to quiet sobs and Narcissa heart clenched painfully. She gave her husband a wary glance, her heart racing in fear. She slowly began to get up from the table, her expensive robes swishing around her feet elegantly. Before she was even half way out of her chair Lucius caught her wrist his eyes stormy with anger. Narcissa froze, holding her breathe in panic. There was silence for a moment as Lucius studied her.

"Where do you believe you're going?" He asked slowly. Narcissa swallowed gently, tears stinging her eyes. She hesitated for a moment, however her husband's hand clenching painfully on her wrist prompted her to speak.

"The child is crying Lucius…" She said slowly her voice shaking. Lucius scoffed.

"The squib's pathetic nightmares should hold no meaning to you now." Lucius spat angrily. His nostrils flared before he composed himself, his features now impassive as he let go of his wife's now bruised wrist. "Sit down Narcissa and finish you dinner."

Narcissa stared at her husband, the man she had convinced herself that she loved for several years. Her breath came in quick gasps as her sons cries rang through the halls. At the sound of her child's whimpers dying down helplessly Narcissa Malfoy finally snapped.

"No." Narcissa said firmly. Lucius froze; his fork paused halfway to his lips. He was still for a few moments before slowly putting his fork down onto his plate with a soft clank. He turned to his wife, his eyes cold.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked coolly. Narcissa stood up straight, inclining her chin haughtily as she let the pride of the Black name flow through her for the first time in years.

"I refuse Mr. Malfoy. I also refuse to give you a new heir. I absolutely refuse to allow you dominate me the way you have the past ten years and with the very life of me I _refuse_,"Narcissa shouted the last vehemently, spittle flying from her lips. "To let you dispose of my son! He is _my son_ and I will be _damned_ if you touch a hair on his head you _monster_! Even if he is a squib, even if he never performs a single spell in his life, he does and always will mean something to me. Something more than you could ever mean to me Lucius, by any stretch of the imagination!"

Narcissa gasped quietly, trembling from her outburst. Fear and adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she gathered the ends of her lovely robes into her shaking hands, looking everywhere but at her husband. She heard the cries of her son once again and felt her heart lurch. Turning without thinking she ran to the nursery, pulling the door open quickly and running to her child's bedside. She knelt by his bed, gently stroking back his sweaty hair and murmuring comforts to him. As she soothed him he slowly began to fall back asleep, his eyes closing slowly and his breath evening out. Narcissa felt her shoulders relax, as the tight feeling in her chest began to loosen.

Now Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was many things. Bigoted. Pretentious. Venomous. But one thing she was not and planned to never be was a fool.

So as Narcissa Malfoy stroked the hair of her only and first child she murmured a spell. Without her wand and with only her words and will Narcissa whispered to her son, tears streaming down her cheeks. She studied the tearful, confused child's face, remembering the curve of his chubby little cheeks and the point of his tiny little nose. She put everything she had into that spell, all the heart and will she had as a mother she ingrained in those words. And finally when the spell ended Narcissa Malfoy let go.

For she knew that was the last time she would ever see her son.

Taking a shaking breath she heard the footsteps of her husband outside the nursery and she steeled herself for what was to come. Tightening her son's blanket's around his body she stroked back his hair from his face, kissing his damp forehead one last time before rising delicately and rearranging her robes.

As she turned to face him Narcissa did what she hated most but had practiced for years in the presence of this man. She pretended to be the fool she was not.

"I am leaving you Lucius. I am taking Draco and we are going to live with my sister Andromeda. I will send you both the divorce and custody papers by owl." She avoided his eyes as she spoke, her voice firm and strong. She did not flinch when she heard him step closer. For as nervous as she pretended to be, she knew what was coming. She swallowed before looking up to take one last look at the man she had tricked herself into loving.

Narcissa's stared at the point of the wand with a steady gaze, letting her eyes rise to meet those of her husband's. There was no use in feigning shock now. Her husband was much too angry to notice her calm.

"Goodbye Lucius." She whispered her voice almost inaudible. And in the very corners of her mind she whispered words that even the greatest of Legilimens could not pry from her.

_Goodbye my Draco._

"I am sorry about this Narcissa dear. Really. _Obliviate!_" Lucius said vehemently.

Narcissa Malfoy expected to die, not to forget all memories she ever had of her son. Now, as she screamed, her voice echoing through Malfoy Manour and her heart breaking, she knew that this was much, much worse.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy's nostrils flared as he stared angrily at his son's sleeping form. His wife lay unconscious on the floor, and he stepped over her form swiftly. He growled at the sight of the boy's tear-stained face, staring at him with disgust. Lucius looked away from the child quickly, searching the room for a moment before spotting his son's bedside lamp. It was a light blue ceramic lamp with flying boats painted on the surface in water colour. It was beautiful and his wife had spent weeks during her pregnancy molding and painting the lamp for the new coming child.

He blasted the thing with a well-aimed _reducto_.

Draco awoke with a startled scream, spotting his father instantly. The boy's small feet slid desperately along the sheets in attempt to get as far away from his father as possible as he began to scream in fear at the sight of his father's wand. The child's screams rang through Lucius' ears as the boy began to sob in panic, calling for his mother hysterically. Lucius noticed a small cut on the boy's cheek, liking a slice from the broken ceramic. Lucius felt a surge of satisfaction.

_Less than what the squib deserves. _He thought to himself.

Lucius did nothing, merely staring at the face of his offspring with distaste.

"Be quiet." Lucius says tonelessly. Instantly Draco shuts his mouth, tears slipping down his face silently. He covers his mouth with his small hands, staring at his father through watery grey eyes. The boy hesitated a moment, staring at the man unsurely.

"F…Father? W…where is mum? Sh-sh-she was just here..." the boys voice squeaked softly. Lucius's features pinched in disgust at the shaking child. He sneered at his son, feeling satisfaction in the young boys flinch. Feeling no need to speak, Lucius merely stepped to the side, revealing the unconscious Narcissa behind him. Draco's screams started anew as he clambered as far away from his father as he could quite possibly get, falling off the bed in the process.

Lucius sighed impatiently, stepping around the bed quickly. Before Draco could even run Lucius grabbed his son, fisting his hand into his white blonde hair. He ignored the child's cry of pain, yanking the boy up roughly as he apparated.

* * *

Draco's body was thrown roughly to the ground, the pain in his skull increasing as his head bounced against the dark pavement. He gasped desperately in agony, staring up at his father in child-like confusion as the man took a step away from his crumpled body, dusting his hands together as if to rid them of dirt.

He tried to speak but his voice twisted into a cry as tears began to leak from his eyes. Swallowing, he recognized the metallic taste of blood. He had bitten his tongue during the fall. His body shook with silent sobs as his voice lay caught in his throat. His father sneered at him, his hatred palpable. He felt something wet and slimy sliding down his cheek and vaguely realized through his blurred eyes that his father had spit on him.

"You dirty, useless, worthless squib. You do not deserve the name Malfoy. Die here and spare me the shame of having to claim you as my heir." His father said venomously. Draco saw stars as his father's boot connected with his head. He felt warm blood spilling into his eye as the skin swelled. He breathed shallowly as the world began to darken around him. Before Draco could recover Lucius gave him a merciless kick to the rub, followed by three more just to rid himself of anger. Draco's mouth was open in a silent scream as his body was set on fire. He breathed in shallow hitches as the pain consumed him. Draco watched his father dust off his robes and prepare to apparate. He could not help but frantically reach a hand out to try to grab onto his father's trousers despite the pain overwhelming him.

"F…ther…" Draco attempted weakly. Lucius merely sneered again and stabbing his infamous cane into the boy's palm.

"Filth." Lucius said coldly over the boy's shouts of pain before lifting his staff and apparating away with a pop. All that was left in his place was the silence of the dark night and four year old Draco Malfoy's small gasps of pain. Draco laid there, for longer than he could count, feeling as if his breaths got shorter with each inhale, as if the pain was taken over him. The corners of his vision began to darken, the darkness closing in on him. As little Draco Malfoy died he thought of his mother. How kind she was. How beautiful she was. He thought of her voice. Of the way her fingers felt when they ran through his hair. Of the way she smelt. Draco thought to himself as his breathing slowed to a near stop that his mum didn't deserve to die._ She was too nice to die_, little Draco thought. As Draco had his last thoughts, the thoughts of dying little boy who just wanted his mum, his skin glowed a dull white.

And the pain was gone.

* * *

**Helloooooo. Hope you enjoyed. Do you want to see more? Please review to let me know then :)**

**Happy Thanksgiving all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco gasped, his eyes opening suddenly as he woke up. Or rather his eye. His left eye was sealed shut by swelling and throbbed painfully in protest. He gasped as pain thrummed through every limb of his body his eye squinting up at the rising sun. Draco sobbed, the cool morning air doing nothing to ease his wounds.

"Shh don' cry." A small voice said suddenly as soft warm fingers weaved their way gently through his hair. Draco flinched, or at least tried to but the pain that brought on caused him to shout out, his voice breaking from the abuse.

"Shh, Shh, Shh, don' move." The small voice said soothingly. Draco squinted, turning his head towards the voice but could barely make out the silhouette of the person speaking. His heart pounded in fear but he couldn't find the energy to shout or run. "It's ok I won't hurt you, I swear it."

The person came closer without warning and suddenly Draco was staring directly into the depths of chocolate brown eyes. His panic and pain dimmed when confronted with the compassion and determination within those brown eyes, and he was overtaken by surprise.

"I'm gonna make you safe again." The girl said softly but firmly. "I promise it."

Draco's good eye was wide in shock, and he managed to let out a small strangled noise before the pain took over him once more and the world darkened.

* * *

Draco gasped, his eye opening suddenly, shifting frantically from side to side as he tried to reorient himself. He slowly realized that he was moving, a small body beneath him. He looked down, but his face was immediately enveloped in a mass of bushy brown hair. Draco blinked, watching as the brown bush grunted and trembled with effort, moving in jerky stilted spurts.

His bare toes dragged along the ground as the small person tugged on his arms, which were draped over its shoulders along with most of his upper body. The person stopped, gasping for breath for a moment, giving Draco time to look up and observe his surroundings. They were standing on a walkway beside a small lane of grass which was a step up from what appeared to be a black road with white and yellow lines along it, in seeming random places. Ahead of them there was a cross where two roads intercepted and a large, bright red sign on the corner of the road in an odd shape. Draco had to turn his head to study his other side because of his wounded eye, and was surprised to see a small pleasant home with a white fence and several flowers beds. Draco's heart clenched in panic.

He did not recognize any of this.

"Sorry." The person beneath him said breathlessly. "I got a bit tired. Sorry. Don't worry we'll be at my house soon and I'll get you fixed. I promise. You just sit still and rest."

The voice grunted, and with renewed strength the body beneath him righted itself and began to pull him along once again. Slowly the little person's movements began to lull him into a stupor and before long his eye closed as he lost consciousness.

* * *

He could vaguely hear noise surrounding him; the noise became more distinguished, going from a dull buzz into slurred voices and from slurred voices into panicked words.

"Hermione, dear please calm down and speak slower." A deep voice said firmly. The sound of the voice causes his heart to skip a beat, his eye opening instantly.

"But it's an emergency!" A small voice squeaked.

"Alright, love, okay! Your mother and I are completely swamped here at work but we'll be home as soon as we can. So please calm down! Can you tell me what exactly the emergency is? Are you hurt? Is the house burning?" A strong male voice asked with deliberate calm.

"No… and no! I…I can't talk right now…I have to go now!" the small voice said quickly. The sound of plastic firmly hitting plastic echoed in the room. His eye observed his surroundings, realizing he was on a fluffy brown sofa made of soft warm materiel. He was in a large room with light blue walls and odd objects. The only things that he could recognize were the coffee table and couches. Suddenly the sound of bare feet slapping against tile reached him and he quickly sat up in attempt to run away but was suddenly seized by an intense pain in his side. He fell back onto the couch with a shout of pain and the slapping of feet picked up in speed.

"Oh, you shouldn't move!" the voice said firmly, though the affect was lost by the tenderness behind her words. He looked up and studied the person before him.

The brown bush from earlier was indeed the girls hair, and she was in fact a girl. She had the same chocolate brown eyes that he remembered and sun kissed skin, her nose topped with tiny brown freckles. She was wearing a simple white dress which was completely covered in grime and dirt. She came quickly to his side, making him flinch; however the girl ignored that in favor of wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling him up with her.

"Okay now plan B." She said softly to herself as she struggled to drag him out of the room. He blinked in surprise as the girl dragged him through a fairly large foyer and an open front door. His eyes widened as he took in the large front lawn coupled with the starch white picket fence and white pillars of the porch. Several flowers lined the fence and wooden furniture littered the porch. She carefully pulled him down the stairs before making a sharp turn towards the house beside them.

This house was much smaller, with colorful but peeling paint and variety of shaped windows. All of the windows were tinted with various colors of the rainbow, making the light that shined through them look beautiful and peaceful. He felt himself relax slightly in the presence of the house. However that calm was short lived as the girl suddenly began shouting.

"Rose! Rose! Open the door please! It's an emergency! Rose!"The girl shouted at the top of her lungs as she made her way across the lawn of the house and began to climb the stairs.

Within seconds the sound of the door unlocking was heard and the door was flung open, revealing a tall lithe African woman with long dark dreads that reached passed her hips. The woman was beautiful, with soft delicate features and bright hazel eyes. She was wearing a modest dressing gown that swished gently around her ankles. The sight of her made his heart clenched as he was gripped with emotion he couldn't quite explain. The woman panted with exertion as she stared wide eyed at the children in front of her.

"Lord Almighty…" Rose whispered softly as she lifted a hand to cover her gasping mouth. She stared directly at him, her eyes sweeping over him in concern before she did the same to Hermione. "What happened hun?"

"Rose, no time he's heavy and he has open cuts and infection could occur and he's really heavy." The girl panted as she heaved the two of them up the last step.

"Oh dear, of course, of course, let me help you hun." Rose was quickly at Hermione's side and in a seemingly effortless swoop she had him cradled in her arms and was swiftly walking into the house with him. "Keep up, Hermione darlin'"

"Yes, Rose." Hermione panted as she jogged to keep up with the tall woman's strides. His eye was wide with shock as he was carried up the stairs and into a small room. The room had only a bed, two night stands and a vanity. The small space was themed with green, he observed as he stared at the bed sheets, wallpaper and curtains. Rose set him gently on the bed before looking him over carefully.

First she went to his left eye, moving his face this way and that with gentle fingers, opening the eye slowly with a nearly feather light touch using the pad of her thumb. He winced in slight pain but was still too surprised to do much. The woman nodded to herself before quickly lifting up his shirt and examining his ribs. She put down his shirt with a click of her tongue and then went to quickly examine the back of his head. She touched a spot of his head gently with the tips of her fingers but quickly pulled back at his sharp intake of breath. She merely glanced over his legs, shaking her head and muttering to herself at his scraped feet and moving on to his arms and hands. She nodded at his arms in acceptance but frowned at his right palm. She ran her thumb over the wound lightly as she sighed through her nose and murmured softly to herself once more. She looked up at him, staring directly into his eyes, her full lips pursed.

Draco's heart beat increased the longer she stared, feeling uncomfortable and distraught as if something like this had happened before and did not end well. However Rose was soon smiling at him and his heart was set at ease.

"Nothing too serious sugar, just a few scrapes and bruises. You might have a couple battle scars but they say those build character." Rose said with a warm smile. "I've got to ask you to stay awake for a bit with me though, you hit your head pretty hard." Rose grinned brightly, showing off the dimples in her cheeks as she sat beside him on the bed. "And I know just the thing to keep you up. Have you ever heard of Milos?"

"Um, Rose…" Hermione said slowly as she took a step forward, looking slightly horrified. "He's already fallen asleep a bunch of times…I-I didn't know I was s'pposed to keep him awake…"

Rose's eyes widened before she quickly turned to him.

"I…I was going to call 999 if you weren't here but I was afraid that they wouldn't come because I'm not old enough. I know you're going to be a nurse and I figured you would know what to do…" Hermione whispered, her brown eyes watering with stress. Rita shushed her soothingly, wiping her tears with the pads of her thumbs and holding her face delicately between her hands. The boy felt emotion he didn't understand along with an uncomfortable tightening in his stomach as he watched the interaction. His breath hitched.

"It's okay, love. You didn't know any better. You have done a great job bringing him here, if you left him wherever you found him then God knows the state he'd be in! I am very proud of you darlin'." Rose said softly, flashing Hermione a small reassuring smile. Hermione smiled weakly back, slowly calming. "Now sweetness, I need you to do something for me. I need you to go in the kitchen, pick up the phone and call 999. Then I want you to bring the phone to me. I will speak to the cops, I'll call you're parent's practice and then we'll all go to the hospital together. Alright?"

"A-alright Rose!" Hermione said quickly already half way out the door. Rose nodded in approval before turning back to the boy. Smiling at him kindly she brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Sugar what's your name?" Rose asked soothingly.

The boy felt that feeling again, as if someone was squeezing his heart painfully between their hands. Suddenly it was like his blood was burning in his veins and he clenched his teeth against the pain. His mouth was filled with a strange metallic taste and his nostrils flared repeatedly.

He blinked and opened his mouth to speak but instead of his voice only air released from his mouth. He blinked his mouth ajar as he began to take in sharp breathes of air in panic, his eye welling with tears.

What was his name?

The young boy's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body seized

* * *

**Chapter 2! Hope you liked it :) **

**Also there are some comments last week about Draco not sounding young enough in the way he spoke and that he shouldn't know what death is at the age of four. To that I apologize as I am not often around toddlers anymore. I used to be a summer camp counselor and I know that kids know what 'killing' means. For example a young girl would say 'you killed her' or to end a game they would say 'no, you're dead now, you can't move'. I'm quite sure that they don't realize how serious death is until it happens but I sure that they know the concept of death. Give toddlers some credit lol.**

**Another thing I would like to address is that someone asked how I came up with the idea for this story. To be honest this story was just something that I really wanted to read, I just wanted someone to have posted a story about what would happen is the **_**Draco Malfoy**_**form the infamous****_Malfoy_****family was a squib (or at least**_**believed**_******to be a squib). Since no one wrote about it, I decided to write about it myself, if for nothing else but to satisfy my own curiosity. I have actually had this story just stored on my laptop for about a year just for my own pleasure and now I'm actively writing it again! **

**Now that that is all taken care of I have an ANNOUCEMENT!**** I am quite ahead of schedule now (by about ten chapters) so please tell me if you prefer small uploads like this once a week or longer chapters twice a month? Let me know in the reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

He woke as suddenly as before, his eyes opening abruptly as he sharply inhaled. His heart beats rapidly, as if it wants to break through his ribs and leave his body. Every muscle of his body ached and his mouth tasted strangely of sick. Eyes wide in fear, the boy rolled his tongue slowly around his mouth as he attempted to sit up on the soft surface he that he laid on. However, he immediately felt a strange resistance in his arm and turned swiftly to the offending limb in panic.

Within his arm there were several strange clear tubes attached to him, taped to his skin. The tubes were connected to some sort of beeping beast that was either pumping something into him or taking something out and the child instantly panicked.

Whimpering desperately the boy tried to rib the tubes out, struggling with them for a good few moments. He already felt quite weak with his condition and that coupled with the fact that he was not that strong to begin with made removing the tubes near impossible. The boy struggled and struggled nonetheless, his eyes building up with hot tears and his voice caught in his throat. He wanted to scream, to thrash, to fight but he felt helpless. So powerless.

So he stopped struggling.

The boy sat his eyes strangely dull for one his age and his face oddly blank. He stared at the room around him in indifference, taking in his environment. He realized he was in a small blue bed that seemed to be attached to some sort of strange mess of beige rods. The room he was in was made of white walls and white tiles with pictures of boats and giraffes on the walls. He had a white bedside table and a large armchair to the left of him in the corner of the room. A black box was attached to the wall and held up by a huge black rod. On the box there seemed to be people and pictures moving and making strange sounds as the people in the frame spoke to one another. Then he began to take notice of other voices around him, hearing a vaguely familiar voice behind his door.

"He had a black eye and bruised ribs, actually I'm quite sure one of them was broken or at least fractured…"

It was a woman's voice. Calm and dignified.

"Not only that, but his feet were quite scrapped up. He got to me barefoot you see…"

Soft and soothing. Familiar.

"I was quite sure he had either a split lip inside his mouth or that he bit his tongue because Hermione - the little girl who brought him to me - said that she had to clean some blood from the corner of his mouth and since I detected no internal bleeding and as you saw no internal bleeding either…"

Kind. So kind.

"He had a bruised stomach, a cut palm, a slice on his temple, a cut on his cheek-"

"Well from our diagnoses a lot of that is not the case. He honestly only has a few scrapes Ms. Toure. A cut on his cheek that's already scabbing, a scab on his palm,-" the man began dismissively.

"He had a _seizure_!" She said disbelief.

"A bit of jitters really. The boy is fine. You should be happy." A calm male voice said slowly. The boy shuddered as he heard the undertone of annoyance in the voice, feeling a cold shiver he couldn't quite explain going up his spine.

"I suppose I am grateful it wasn't worse… God forbid anything happen to that poor child... But I _swear_-"

"Maybe in the shock of your first individual unexpected assignment you panicked and overanalyzed and therefore over-diagnosed. Perhaps the little girl Herma did you say? Her overactive imagination and fretfulness influenced you to believe that the injuries were worse than they actually are. Either way Ms. Toure I believe that this situation may prove you are unfit to be a nurse at this time. Maybe you should do another year of residency." The male says coolly, the indifference in his tone palpable. There was a heavy pause for a good moment before the woman spoke again.

"With all due respect Dr. Forbes I do not believe that necessary. Nor do I believe that a simple lapse of judgment warrants such an unreasonable assessment of my skills or such a severe punishment." She said, the ice in her words cold enough to drive out all kindness in her voice. The boy turned his head towards the door in mild interest.

" Hmm, perhaps you are right Ms. Toure. Then again, in a line of work that a '_simple lapse of judgment_' could mean someone's death, overdose, or the loss of a limb I hardly believe I'm over exaggerating. However we shall discuss this at your next assessment meeting seeing as now is neither the time nor place." Dr. Forbes said glibly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients with actual life threatening injuries to attend to. _Injuries_ that I have neither fabricated or exaggerated. Goodbye."

With that the man seemed to retreat, the sound of his footsteps squeaking down the hall making the boy cringe. He heard a soft sigh from behind the door before it opened. He vaguely recognized the woman who came in, clearly remembering the swishy dressing gown she was wearing right now and her gentle hands examining him. However, at this point, all that seemed like a dream. The woman seemed to agree with him as the moment she stepped in she looked at him with absolute surprise for a moment before her face was overtaken by worry.

"Oh, sugar, why are you crying?" She asked softly as she walked quickly into the room by his side.

Her red silk gown brushed against her ankles as she walked, and as he watched the silk move the boy touched his cheek in slowly. Pulling away his fingers he examined the warm liquid on them in something akin to shock. The woman frowned slightly, reaching a hand out to stroke the child's cheek. However she immediately froze when the boy glanced at her outstretched hand coolly. She slowly retracted her hand slowly, staring at the child oddly.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a small girl tittering enthusiastically.

"I've gotten the jelly! I couldn't decide which flavor to bring him back since I obviously don't know his favorite. I explained the situation to the lovely service ladies there and they were very understanding and agreed to let me have one of each _and _seconds!" The girl chatted happily as she backed into the room, carefully balancing a tray filled with tiny bowls. "Isn't that wonderful Rose! I mean, I can't have any of course because of the deadly amount of sugar in these things but still, wonderful! Oh, he's just going to be so excited for these when he wake up-"

She froze in her tracks as she noticed the expressionless boy staring at her, seeming to completely forget her train of thought. She gasped softly as she quickly placed the tray down on the end of the bed turning to him in excitement.

"You're awake! Hello!" The girl said, seemingly breathless from excitement. "Oh wow! You woke up! They said you might not wake up until after visiting hours but here you are…awake!"

She laughed in shock for a moment and the woman at his side smiled fondly. The girl suddenly frowned, her expression guilty.

"Darn it! I wasn't here when you woke up! Were you scared? Sorry, I went to get jelly for you, figured you'd be a bit hungry when you woke up and I know that children your age like sweets so I figured that'd be best. But now I just feel horrible that you woke up alone! Would you like some jelly? It might make you feel better? What's your favorite flavor by the way? It will make it easier when I go back for thirds. That way I only have to carry one! Oh, where are my manners. My names Hermione and she's called Rose. What's your name?" Hermione rambled animatedly. The boy blinked at her in confusion, watching her silently. Hermione's smile began to dim as a frown began to form on her face. After a near minute of silence, Hermione turned to Rose for help. However Rose seemed just as confused as Hermione staring at the boy with bewilderment.

"Sugar," Rose said softly, her voice soothing. He took no notice of her until she touched his arm softly. He turned to her noncommittally, staring at her vacantly. "Darlin. What's your name?"

She asked the question slowly, as if she felt speaking slower would help him to understand. However the boy only stared at her blankly. Rose's eyes furrowed in worry as she stared back into his eyes steadily. They stayed that way for a moment or so before the boy began to inhale sharply, breathing rapidly. First he started to pull his arm out from under her hand. Then he started to scoot away from her slightly, fidgeting but refusing to break contact. He started hyperventilating as he began to desperately attempt to get away from her.

"Sug, calm down I'm not going to hurt you-" Rose began but was cut off by the ear piercing scream the boy let out and her eyes widened in fright. She tried to sooth him but the boy merely flailed and thrashed as he screamed louder. Dropping her arms swiftly as she realized that was not going to work, she frantically turned to the stunned Hermione. "Honey, go run and get the social service people in the waiting room, tell them to come fast!"

Hermione was in much too much shock to move as she starred at the little boy on the bed, watching him wail as is he feared for his life. She felt her heart lurch as she starred at his bright red face, feeling an odd mix of fear and sympathy.

"_Hermione_, now!" Rose shouted desperately as she tried to hold the boy down to prevent him from falling off the bed. Hermione snapped out of her trance and nodded dazedly before sprinting out of the room.

And as the boy yelled as if he was dying Hermione ran as if his life depended on it.

* * *

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Lowden asked once again starring at Grey persistently. Grey only starred back with blank eyes, demonstrating the same persistence he had ever since he screamed. When Hermione had entered back into the room, bursting in frantically with a panting Mrs. Lowden and Dr. Evans behind her, Grey was staring at the room with the same blank stare he had given her when she spoke to him. He sat in bed looking oddly up at the television without _really looking_ at it (he couldn't be, they had turned it off about an hour ago.) Ever since, Grey had just sat in bed, staring vacantly at whoever spoke to him. When Dr. Evans tried to touch him he let her but when she flashed the flashlight in his eyes he bit her. It rather startling and actually quite funny but Hermione didn't dare laugh. Then Mrs. Lowden started to talk to him, asking him simple questions like his address, his name, his favorite color. He never answered a single one of them. He just stared at her as if she weren't there.

"Do you like cars?" Mrs. Lowden tried softly, looking completely exasperated. Mrs. Lowden was a large woman with curly brown hair and baby blue eyes. Her hair was streaked with grey and her eyes had gentle laugh lines at the edges. She had permanent laugh lines and I kind voice and Hermione thought she seemed rather kind. However, Grey only stared at her with his startlingly grey eyes, seeming to be completely unaffected by her gentle nature.

That's why she called him Grey in her head. It was easier than calling him 'the boy' or 'blondie'. Besides his big grey eyes were his most distinguishing feature. They were like soft silver, with small specks of blue in them. His eyes were much too old for the rest of him, especially with that blank stare of his. It was as if his eyes were windows but the windows were closed tightly shut.

"What's your mum's name?" Mrs. Lowden asked again, the ever present softness in her voice. However her eyes were tired around the edges and it was obvious by now that she had given up. They had been at this for an hour and a half with absolutely no speaking on Grey's part and growing frustration on Lowden's. Grey blinked at her coldly and she pursed her lips in worry. Sighing, she rose from the armchair she had moved to Grey's bedside, turning to Hermione sadly. "I'm sorry sweetheart but it seems you friend doesn't wish to speak today. I'll come back tomorrow then and see again. Alright?"

Hermione was curled in a soft chair that Rose had smuggled from storage, biting her nails nervously. When she realized that Mrs. Lowden was speaking to _her_, and not Grey, she jumped up quickly, reddening in embarrassment.

"Oh, yes Mrs. Lowden! I understand completely! Um, I shall see you tomorrow then!" Hermione squeaked nervously, doing her best to sound mature. Mrs. Lowden smiled fondly at her as she picked her purse up from the floor.

"Would you like me to wait with you for your parents?" She asked softly, using the same 'social worker' tone she had used on Grey. Hermione struggled not to frown in offence. She was beginning to understand why Grey might not like her. The way she spoke to you and looked at you made you feel as if you were stupid or invalid. She didn't like it.

"No, I'll be fine. He is here with me and we'll be okay if we stick together, I think." Hermione said confidently as she nodded in Grey's direction. Mrs. Lowden glanced at him skeptically before turning to Hermione with a humoring glance.

"Well I suppose I'll go and find your lovely guardian then shall I? Take care dear." Mrs. Lowden said with a kind smile as she prepared to leave the room. Hermione sent her a strained smile as she nodded in approval.

"Goodbye Mrs. Lowden!" Hermione said, watching the door close behind the woman. Sighing through her nose Hermione sat back into her chair exhaustedly, lying in it peacefully for a moment. Sprawled out in the seat Hermione closed her eyes, tilting her head back to become more comfortable. Breathing slowly, Hermione felt the weight of the day's events take their toll on her.

Just as Hermione was nearly asleep she felt a strange sensation come over her. Opening her eyes weakly Hermione looked up only to come face to face with a pair of silver eyes. Hermione's eyes bugged open in shock. It wasn't as if Grey had moved, it was merely the fact that he was looking at her. She hadn't even spoke. If it wasn't for his blank stare she may have thought he was taking an interest. Hermione stared straight back at him before looking away quickly as she remembered he didn't like that. Staring at the floor Hermione pursed her lips before slowly and carefully getting out of her chair so as not to startle him. Dragging her feet silently on the ground, Hermione walked slowly to the armchair at his side, sitting in it gingerly once she got there. Still staring at the ground Hermione reached for the hospital bedside table, fumbling around on the table until her fingers wrapped out the television remote. Without looking up, Hermione awkwardly struggled with the remote attempting to turn the TV on. Suddenly the noise of a rather rowdy cartoon blasted through the room and Hermione winced. She glanced up quickly at Grey to see whether he was enjoying it or not.

He was still staring at her. Hermione swallowed nervously.

"Um," She paused as she tried desperately to think of something to say. "Do you…like telly? Cartoons and that?"

Grey didn't answer, only staring at her blankly.

"Me neither. I prefer books to be honest. If I ever do watch television I get my mum to put something educational on, like a documentary or the Discovery Channel." Hermione said anxiously.

The more he stared at her without answering the more unnerved she became. She was trying to look everywhere but his eyes, deciding to settle on the pattern of his hospital gown. When she had found him he had been in pajamas but they had to take them off when he got here. Rose put them in her purse and planned to take them home to wash for him.

"Um…do you want to watch that now? We can." Hermione said quickly. Before even waiting for him to answer (it's not like he would anyways), she changed the channel to Discovery. She stared at the screen for a moment before grinning brightly. "Oh look! It's a documentary on the invention of the automobile and it's only _just_ started! You must be my lucky charm! Nothing this good ever comes on on a Monday!"

Hermione stared at the screen eagerly, watching as the show went on. For a moment she forgot about Grey and as she guiltily turned to see if he was even enjoying it (it's not like he would say so). To her immense surprise Grey was staring at the screen with wide fascinated eyes. Hermione watched in shock for a second before grinning brightly.

Everyone loved a good documentary!

Hermione took this rare opportunity to stare at Grey, something she had wanted to do from the moment that Rose had cared him down the steps of his house. His skin was clear. Other than the dark scab on his cheek his skin was completely unscathed. Hermione stared in wonderment pondering if doctors were really able to work that fast. When she had found him, in a crumpled pile on the pavement behind the swings, he had looked nearly completely purple and blue. She was scared for a moment that he was an extraterrestrial or a bandit but as she saw his cuts and bruises her heart almost stopped. She had only come out there with books because her parents believed that needed more fresh air, especially with it being summer.

_I suppose this is what happens when you go outside_, Hermione thought to herself. She stared curiously at Grey for another moment before remembering something suddenly.

"Hey, you haven't eaten the jelly yet!" Hermione said in excitement. Grey flinched in surprise, turning to stare at her with wide frantic eyes. Hermione instantly felt guilty. "Sorry for startling you." She whispered softly. "But...the jelly."

Hermione reached over to the end of his bed, picking up the tray gingerly with both hands. Balancing the large tray gently on her lap she turned to Grey expectantly.

"Which flavor would you like? We're got red and blue and green and yellow and orange and purple." Hermione listed, counting on her fingers. "I don't really know what they taste like. I'm not really allowed a lot of sugar in my house. But I'm sure you know your favorite."

Hermione looked up from the tray into Grey's blank stare but behind his indifference there was an undertone of confusion.

"Are you not allowed sweets at your house either?" Hermione asked softly. Grey just blinked at her. "Oh, I see. Well then, I suppose…red is as good as any right? Let's start with red then."

She cautiously picked up a bowl of red jelly, offering it to Grey slowly. Grey only stared at it absently, looking the bowl over as if it was some strange object. Hermione frowned as she pulled the jelly back into her lap.

"I'm sure it's good. I've heard very positive reviews about if from my classmates." Hermione said sulkily. Grey only looked at her oddly. "It's not disgusting. It's fine, I promise."

Grey only continued to watch her blankly. Hermione pouted before sighing.

"Watch." She said firmly.

With that Hermione took a spoon from the tray and picked up a cube of jelly. Placing the cube on a napkin Hermione sliced it in half with her spoon delicately. Picking it up on her spoon, she stared at the wiggly sugar warily for a moment. She glanced up at Grey carefully before sighing and shoving the spoon in her mouth. Hermione's nose wrinkled instinctively, mentally expecting cavities to suddenly arise. As she chewed she slowly began to relax, blinking in surprise. Hermione hummed in approval for a moment, making sure to look directly at Grey as she did it. As she finished Hermione rolled her tongue around her mouth before sticking her tongue out and opening her mouth as she often did in her parent's dentistry chair.

" Sthee? All gon'! An' I' wa' guh'!" Hermione said to Grey, her mouth still open wide. Closing her mouth finally Hermione put half on the spoon for Grey. Shoving it in his direction as slowly as possible, Hermione looked at his face (but not his eyes) as she said "Your turn."

Grey blinked owlishly at her for a second before slowly reaching for the spoon. Hermione stiffened in near shock as he took the spoon from her cautiously. Eyes wide, Hermione watched as Grey lifted the jelly off the spoon with his fingers, testing it's texture. He jiggled it on his palm for a while, staring at it curiously.

"Don't play with your food." Hermione said absently. For a moment she regretted it thinking he may go back to being completely unresponsive or worse, screaming again. Instead Grey only looked slightly sheepish, glancing at her warily before he shoved the jelly in his mouth. Hermione watched as he chewed it, humming as he ate, before opening his mouth wide and sticking his tongue out to show her. Hermione blinked in shock. He kept his mouth open for a moment before closing it. Staring at her he opened his mouth again before pointing in it meaningfully.

Hermione gaped in shock.

"Do you…do you want more?" Hermione asked softly. Grey closed his mouth and nodded sharply before opening his mouth again and pointing. "A…alright. Shall we try green then? Now I know if looks kind of gross but maybe it just tastes like sour apples…"

On the other side of room hospital door Rosanna Toure sat on the floor in the hall with her knees drawn to her chest. And there, with her purse clutched to her chest and her palm clamped firmly over her mouth Rosanna Toure wept tears of relief.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you did or didn't leave a review and tell me what you like or don't like about this chapter! By the way, I have another question for you guys! Do you prefer the chapters this length or shorter? Or maybe longer? This is actually two pre-written chapters that I smooshed together soo...just tell me what you think okay?**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm in desperate need for a beta reader! I need another pair of eyes other than my own to look over these chapters before they go out into the world! So if anyone reading this is certified and willing please PM me or just leave a review! Thanks so much for your time guys and your review (hint hint!)! I'll see you guys in two weeks then! **

**- A**


	4. Chapter 4

For the first night that's all they did until the end of visiting hours, just taste-tested jelly and watched automobile documentaries. Rose finally came back into the room saying that visiting hours were over and by that time they were finished all the jelly and the documentary. Hermione then hopped off the arms chair and said a fond goodbye to 'Grey', promising to be back tomorrow. The boy said nothing in return of course, but watched her with large blank eyes as she left the room.

From that day on it became a routine.

Each day Hermione would get her mum to pack her a lunch and some snacks. Each day she would take her backpack next door to Rose's and catch a ride with her to work. As Rose worked her residency Hermione would stay in Grey's room and watch documentaries and eat jelly. But that wasn't all they did. Each day Hermione slowly began to introduce something new to him (something the Mrs. Lowden told her to do. Apparently rapid change could 'set him off'. Hermione hated that phrase. It wasn't like Grey was a dog.). First she brought a book. A small one, with pictures and everything. From the doctor's assessment Grey was either a three year old or a quite small four year old, and Hermione's mum said it was unlikely he had even been to school yet. So Hermione decided to take her time with him, using smaller words, and reading smaller books.

Whenever she read to him Grey stared at her with awe, looking at the pages with honest wonderment. Hermione brought a different book each day, enjoying the way that Grey would look at the books after she finished with them, like they were prized things to be cherished.

That was how she looked at them.

So Hermione read to him, 'accidentally' leaving his favorites behind. (She could tell when he really likes one because his eyes would almost smile and he would take an extra-long time looking through the pictures.) She even started bringing him the coloring books she never used since her dad said he might enjoy that. He seemed to like those a lot as whenever she came in the next day, the books were filled with rather messy drawings, each page done. She learnt to bring a new one each visit to replace the last.

Slowly Grey became more and more comfortable with her presence. Each day he would do something to nearly make her forget that boy who had screamed the first time she spoke to him. He would poke her to get her attention. He would pat her seat when he wanted her to sit down. He would open his mouth and nudge her whenever he wanted food, fully expecting her to hand feed him.

Hermione was beginning to think she might be spoiling him.

She had been visiting Grey for nearly a month and a few week prior had introduce the concept of writing to him. He seemed confused but after trying to explain the idea to him for almost an hour Hermione saw him bounce rapidly in his bed either in impatience or enthusiasm. So she just started. Surprisingly Grey learnt quickly already knowing a few simple words (it, cat, a) from the books she had read to him. She would write a letter on a page and make several dotted representations of that letter over the page. Grey would then trace them happily and hand the page back to her. Hermione would then try to explain the sound of the letter to him, how it would be used, everything she could think of that might be helpful. Halfway through her ramblings Grey would get frustrated, rustling the paper impatiently or poking her with a pencil.

With her teaching and Grey's impatience they got through the alphabet and moved onto words in just over a week.

Hermione was so excited about accurately being able to communicate with her friend that it was all she would ever talk about at the dinner table.

"Grey can now spell 'Jelly'! Think about how much easier that will make things!"

"He can spell his name now! He doesn't like how it looks though. Even if we put a 'a' in instead of an 'e'. He wants to change it."

"He spelt 'hi' and showed it to me when I came in today! It was so exciting!"

So because of that Hermione's parent's felt it time that they met this boy. After all he was only thing their daughter could speak about.

So they all took a friendly trip to hospital.

* * *

"Mum, can you make a ham and cheese sandwich today? Grey really likes those. Or macaroni and cheese. He loves your macaroni and cheese." Hermione said insistently from the dining room table. Meg Granger smiled fondly at her daughter before shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that her daughter played with a boy in a hospital every day.

"Would Grey like the crust off too?" Meg asked teasingly, smiling. She had perfectly straight teeth thanks to a couple years of braces, and a head of long curly black hair that she tied back whenever she cooked. Her eyes were a warm brown, the same as her daughter's and she was a petite woman of 5"5. Her daughter smiled bright before taking another spoonful of cheerios.

"No," Hermione said as she shook her head. "That's his favorite part. He always saves it for last."

"Hmm." Meg hummed in amusement, glancing up at her daughter from the cucumber slices she was cutting. "Do you share all your lunches with Grey?"

"And snacks. And jelly." Hermione said nonchalantly as she swallowed another spoonful of cereal. Megan laughed brightly smiling at her daughter.

"Of course love, how could I forget about the jelly." Meg said slowly as she tried to stifle a grin. She put down her knife, wiping her hands on her apron before rushing to the pantry to grab a container to put it in. Turning back to the counter she nearly screamed and she felt someone grab her. Turning around swiftly she smacked her husband's arm roughly as he burst out laughing.

"Dangit Chris!" Meg muttered irritably as she put her free hand on her hip. Her husband just continued to laugh, unable to speak. Chris Granger was a giant of a man, 6'3 and built like an American Football player. He had straight brown hair, light blue eyes, and an easy grin. Chris had had braces too, though he got his off just a few years before Hermione was born. Rolling her eyes Meg put everything into a container, muttering under her breath. Chris came forward chuckling and bent down to kiss his wife's cheek tenderly.

"Sorry Meggie, I just couldn't resist!" Chris grinned before heading to the table.

"Yeah, yeah just get ready we have to go soon!" Meg said irritably.

"Yup, understood." Chris said as he nodded exaggeratedly. He kissed Hermione on the top of her head sweetly. "Morning Munchkin!"

"Morning Daddy." Hermione said happily. Chris grinned at her brightly before checking his watch theatrically.

"Would you look at the time? I think it's about time we go pumpkin, it's nearly the time the Rose picks you up." Chris said with a wink. Hermione stifled a giggle as Meg turned to stare at her husband incredulously. "Honestly I just have to think of everything don't I! Finish up then will you?"

Hermione starred at her bowl determined before nearly engulfing her cereal with speed. Chris laughed as he watched her, jokingly chanting 'chug'.

"Just woke up and already barking orders. Yup sounds about right." Meg said as she rolled her eyes. Chris grinned rakishly at her, wiggling his eyebrows. Meg rolled her eyes again, scoffing gently to resist her urge to laugh. "Get ready you!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am! You heard her Mio Moo get your coat on!" Chris said as he sprinted to the coat closet in slow motion. Hermione giggled before rushing to put her bowl in the sink and run after her father.

"Hurry Mum!"

Meg threw her hands in the air in exasperation, covering her eyes tiredly as she tries desperately to stifle her grin.

* * *

The Granger's enter the hospital quickly, Hermione walking between both her parents and holding both their hands happily. She leads them towards the reception desk immediately, speaking to the receptionist (Mary Anne) in a friendly familiar manner. She makes childlike small talk for a moment or so before asking a question.

"Mary Anne, how is Grey?" Hermione whispers conspiratorially. Mary Anne smiles at her brightly before speaking in a similar whisper.

"The same as yesterday Hermione. Healthy, relatively happy and silent. But you never know, maybe he'll surprise us all tomorrow and begin to belt out Tomorrow from Annie!" Mary Anne whispered jokingly. Hermione gasped in excitement.

"Oh Mary Anne please don't get my hopes up! That would be brilliant! You know we watched that on the telly last week? For a moment before the manatee documentary!" Hermione said softly back. Mary Anne raised her eyebrows in mock surprise.

"Really? How'd he like it?" Mary Anne asked interestedly.

"Actually he didn't like it at all. He kept nudging me to change the channel!" Hermione said proudly. Mary Anne laughed.

"Oh? That's Grey for you. Still a nagart even when silent. He keeps buzzing the nurses for you, you know? Which reminds me, speaking of things that boy doesn't like…"

Hermione's face fell.

"Mrs. Lowden's in?" Hermione said grimly. Mary Anne nodded solemnly. Hermione's brows furrowed. "B-but…it's _Thursday_! She already came Monday!"

"I know dear but she's back. She didn't say why or nothing." Mary said softly. Hermione frowned before nodding at Mary Anna and thanking her distractedly. She began to tug on her parent's arms with growing impatience.

"What's going on Mini Munch?" Chris asked in confusion.

"We have to save Grey." Hermione said firmly. Meg's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why darling?" Meg asked slowly.

"Because he's stuck in there with that woman! She seems nice enough when you first meet her, oh she seems lovely! But she comes in every Monday to make Grey sad. She keeps asking him questions about his parents and where he lives and it's not like he speaks or even remembers so it just makes him really sad. That's why I get Rose to bring me early on Mondays, usually I can beat her here but today I wasn't expecting her!" Hermione said in clear distress. Chris looked his daughter with concern.

"Calm down love-"

"I will. When we get to his room."

Chris blinked at Meg in confusion. Hermione had never interrupted them before. Or talked back.

But before either of them could really think about it too much Hermione turned abruptly and burst open a door to their left. In the room was a rather plump woman with sandy blond hair who had a clip board and pen in her hand. She sat in an armchair at the bedside of a small boy with platinum blonde hair and bright grey eyes that drew them in immediately. The boy was staring at the woman emotionlessly but at the sound of the door her turned to look at the three of them with that cold stare. Meg stared in slight confusion at the little boy but as her eyes met his she felt it.

In those big grey eyes Meg felt a feeling she hadn't felt for five years, an unexplainable feeling that had first occurred the September 19th 1979. Her heart suddenly clenched uncomfortably as she stared into those Grey eyes and her eyes watered as she brought a hand to her mouth in surprise. The boy stared back at her, his eyes cold and Meg couldn't look away.

It was like all at once, with one look this boy had a hold on her she couldn't quite explain.

"Mum!" Hermione said urgently. Meg struggled to pull her eyes away from the boy turning to her daughter in confusion. "Mum don't look him in the eyes that long! He doesn't like it!"

Meg's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at both what her daughter had said and at the odd feeling that had just come over her before nodding dazedly. Her husband placed a hand on the small of her back and Meg turned to him only to be faced by his worried gaze. Meg sent him a reassuring smile through her watery gaze but quickly turned away from him when she heard Hermione's little footsteps walk towards the bed.

"Hey Grey! I brought my parents if that okay. They wanted to meet you!" Hermione said happily. Grey turned to look at her with an empty stare but her daughter only smiled at him. "Don't worry, they're nice! Plus I'm sure they'll like you! Guess what?"

Hermione then dug through her backpack eagerly pulling out a large book and a granola bar. She passed the granola bar to Grey amicably and the adults in the room were all surprised when the boy gingerly took it. Hermione placed the book on the bed before looking at Mrs. Lowden irritably. Her daughter pursed her lips and hiked herself up onto the end of the bed, smiling at Grey gently. She held up the book with a bright grin.

"Surprise! It's the Big British Book of Baby names! To look for your new name! It's got over three hundred names in it and I think there has to be at least one you like the sound and look of right?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Grey blinked before shoving his granola bar at her insistently. Hermione sighed slightly with a roll of her eyes. "You know, Grey, you're going to have to learn to open these things yourself. I bring you one every morning and you never even try to open them! I'm going to have to stop spoiling soon!"

Grey blinked at her. Hermione sighed dramatically.

"Fine!" Hermione hastily ripped open the plastic before handy the bar back to him. "There you go. But tomorrow you do it yourself! Deal?"

Grey only took a large bite of the granola bar, seeming to not even hear her. He chewed happily before poking Hermione's arm.

"Yes, yes I'm going!" She opened the large tomb happily, turning to the first page. "Alright first name. Aaron? No huh? I don't really like it either. Two 'a's just seems rather redundant. Okay. Abe or Abel. Reminds you of the American president from the American History documentary doesn't? A powerful name Grey! No? I didn't think so either I just kind of felt I should encourage you. Um…what else is there…"

Mrs. Lowden rose from her seat carefully, moving passed the children silently. Looking to the Granger's she began to point out into the hall meaningfully. Meg ripped her eyes away from the children with noticeable effort before she looked up at Mrs. Lowden. Blinking dazedly at the woman Meg had to have Chris practically drag her out of the room by her elbow. Once they were all out in the hall Mrs. Lowden pursed her lips worriedly for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry to inform you both that…Grey will no longer be situated at this hospital starting Friday. We will be moving him to the local orphanage instead." Mrs. Lowden said slowly. Meg felt her eyebrows nearly rise into her hairline.

"What? Why?" Meg heard herself nearly shout. She felt her heart tug with an unrecognizable loss at the thought of losing the child. Her husband stared at her strangely.

"Well…" Mrs. Lowden looked to Meg with surprise. " Um, we put this off for as long as possible you see. We were waiting for someone to claim him, for a police report of some sort, or a missing person's email. But nothing. The child has been left unclaimed. We can only assume that whoever abandoned the poor boy had meant to do it and that no one is coming back for him. Because of this we see it best to move him from the hospital to the orphanage where he may be adopted. Of course since he is not speaking the government will pay for his therapy, and even medical bills but the hospital needs the room back and we believe that it is time for us all to move on. I saw it fit to tell you both today because your daughter has grown so attached to him. I wanted you both to be the ones to tell her…"

"But…but the orphanage is on the other side of town. There is no way Hermione could get there every day…" Chris murmured worriedly. Meg turned to him sharply, only just realizing the affect this would have on Hermione as well.

"Yes well… I believe it best now that you're daughter say goodbye. He will be leaving tomorrow you see, quite early in the morning so that he has time to get settled in the new environment-"

Now Meg wasn't an impulsive person. She wasn't one to make decisions on the fly or to be spontaneous. She thought everything out to the T, she planned her plans. Chris was usually the one who would suggest spontaneous vacations and Meg was the one who planned the flights and the driver and the hotel. That's how they worked. Until now. _Now_ it was happening again. The tug. Like someone was gently teasing her as they prepared to rip her heart out. And as Meg stared at this rather fat woman in front of her who wanted to take away something that she had no business taking she felt something in her snap.

She wouldn't let him go.

"Is he up for adoption now? Like right now?" Meg asked frantically. Mrs. Lowden looked up at Meg with wide surprised eyes.

"Well…I suppose-"

"We'll take him." Meg said immediately, not knowing in the slightest how greatly that snap decision would impact her life.

* * *

**If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and if you didn't, leave a review and tell me why! Happy Thanksgiving to the Americans! I'm Canadian so we celebrate it in October but I believe the American Thanksgiving is coming up…to all my readers from other countries: Hola :)**

**I'm still searching for a beta, so if you are willing please come forward! You get to read chapters early and give your opinion on the future chapters and plot and stuff so… If you wanna, PM or review please! That is all! Have a great weekend!**

**Are you thankful for this chapter? Review! (lol)**

- **A**


End file.
